monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunoichi Trainee
In-Game Description: "A hotheaded looking girl with long black hair done up in a tight ponytail. She has pointed ears, seductive red eyes, and a cocky smile on her face, and judging from the way she's carrying herself, she clearly believes that isn't even going to break a sweat against you. Her hands are adorned with sturdy looking black and purple gloves that go halfway up her forearms. She's wearing a skimpy black kimono with purple accents, and it's deliberately open in the front revealing an equally sultry fishnet shirt that presses against her soft C cup breasts and exposes an ample amount of her cleavage. Her kimono does nothing to hide her shapely rear, and she's wearing a thong that leaves very little to the imagination while a gap just above it lets a black spade-tipped tail sway from side to side. Her supple legs are covered by black and purple thigh highs, and a pair of simple sandals adorn her feet." Encyclopedia Entry: "Trainees of a secluded demonic clan of ninja women that train in stealth, espionage, seduction, and much more. They often hide themselves away from the rest of the world in difficult to find training grounds to master various different abilities, and the most infamous and deadly art they master are their 'ninja arts', which are passed down from generation to generation and improved and reiterated with every new practitioner who learns them. A fully trained and skilled kunoichi can easily infiltrate human countries and seduce powerful human leaders to become more sympathetic towards whatever ends they desire, and their extensive knowledge and experience with sexual arts make these transitions happen with incredible alacrity. However, due to the extreme amount of exposure to all different kinds of sexual activities and fetishes during their training, almost all kunoichi end up with large masochistic streaks and desire to be dominated by men. It's not uncommon to hear of kunoichi who 'accidentally' get caught while on missions and are submissive to their newfound 'masters' for the rest of their lives. The trainees of this order, due to their exposure and expertise of arcane and powerful technique, are often undisciplined and cocky, leading them to overestimate their abilities and underestimate their opponents, which can also lead down the aforementioned path of submission and masochism if they fail to properly respect their foes and end up paying the price for it. But be warned, as a true master of the ninja arts may be faking their enjoyment of a situation to lead on their prey and may turn the tables on them in a moment's notice. As with many other demonic species, they feed on human's spiritual energy, often in the form of semen, to bolster their abilities and recover from 'wounds' they receive in combat. As part of their training, kunoichi will often be on the receiving end of all different kinds of magical energies, and as such they will have a natural resistance to magical assaults." Perks: * Escape Artist * Energy Drainer * Semen Eater * Swift Attacks: * Ninja Art: Erotic Mist (Magic attack, Kissing Fetish, inflicts ) * Ninja Art: Super Erotic Mist (Magic/Seduction finisher, Kissing Fetish, inflicts ) * Ninja Art: Erotic Mist Kiss (Magic/Seduction attack, Kissing Fetish, inflicts , requires Make Out Stance) * Ninja Art: Sleep Bomb (Magic attack, inflicts ) * Ninja Art: Pressure Points (Pain attack, inflicts ) * Ninja Art: Blowjob (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, enters Blowjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Oral Assault (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires Blowjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Tornado Suction (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires Blowjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Double Blowjob Kiss (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires two Kunoichi Trainees in Blowjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Double Blowjob: Suck and Tease (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires two Kunoichi Trainees in Blowjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Eternal Love Kick (Sex/Pain attack, Sex Fetish, enters Sex Stance) * Ninja Art: Bouncing Bliss (Sex/Magic attack, requires Sex Stance) * Ninja Art: Gyration (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Ninja Art: Flash Step (Sex attack, Foot Fetish, starts Footjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Grinding Step (Sex attack, Foot Fetish, requires Footjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Trampling Step (Sex/Pain attack, Foot Fetish, requires Footjob Stance) * Ninja Art: Face Step (Seduction attack, Foot Fetish, inflicts , requires one Kunoichi Trainee in Footjob Stance) Loss scenes: The Trainee's have several loss scenes. A loss in any stance other than Footjob will result in an aphrodisiac heavy Sixty Nine Draining. (Increases your Oral fetish, raises your Cock sensitivity) Losing to her while in the Footjob scene enters into a scene where she dominates you with her foot and humiliates you for your foot fetish and being a masochist. (Increases Pain sensitivity and raises your Breast fetish) If you lose to two Trainee's at once, they will use you as a Footjob training dummy. (Increases your Feet fetish by 2, increases your Pain and Cock sensitivity) Victory Scenes: Upon defeating a Trainee, you may either fuck her ass, pussy, or face. Doing this has some positive repercussions, as it will totally reset your Arousal (But not your spirit). You can even 'Fuck her some more' after the scene ends, just for a little more action. Category:Generic Monsters Category:Will-Power Temple